In an effort to address the cost and reliability issues, over the past few years, the development of Solid Oxide Fuel Cells (SOFCs) has been towards the reduction of operation temperature into the intermediate temperature (IT) regime (500–700° C.). However, for SOFCs to maintain the performance levels in the intermediate temperature that are currently achieved in the high temperature regime (900–1000° C.), stricter demands are placed upon material selection and the techniques applied in fabrication of the fuel cells because the component materials need to enable electrode kinetics and internal resistances similar to those achieved in the high temperature regime. It has proven challenging to process electrolyte and interfacial layers having the requisite density, thickness, and mechanical characteristics to boost the intermediate temperature operation.